Sunlight Scripture
Sunlight Scripture (ようこうせいてん) was one of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy. They were led by Nigun Grid Luin and specialize in the extermination of demi-human villages. Background The Sunlight Scripture had been involved in many illegal activities throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom. At one point they were sent to eradicate a demi-human village but were stopped by Blue Roses, whose leader managed to leave a scar their captain's face. In addition to that, they also operated in the Dragon Kingdom, countering the invading beastmen. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Sunlight Scripture was given a mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom. They sent men disguised as knights of the Baharuth Empire to ransack several villages, intending to play on Gazef's honorable nature and lure him out to kill him. After the attack on Carne Village, Gazef and his subordinates charged at them head-on to buy time for the villagers to escape. The Sunlight Scripture strategically used its summoned angels in large numbers to kill the Gazef's men and wear him down. Just as victory seemed certain, he suddenly disappeared,Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation only to be replaced by Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo who suddenly makes an appearance in front of the Sunlight Scripture. With a brief discussion coming to an end, the Sunlight Scripture first sends two angels to kill him. Cheering at the sight of Ainz being pierced by their swords, the members then become confused when they realized he had not collapsed. After the two angels are destroyed single-handedly with just his bare hands, their leader, Nigun ordered for the rest to swarm Ainz, but this ends in failure as they get caught in his Negative Burst. Panicking in disbelief, Nigun summons the Principality Observation, but this too is immediately countered in a single blow. Dumbfounded, he accuses the two of being demon gods and proceeds to activate his final trump card - the highest level angel, Dominion Authority. Signaling the attack, the angel managed to hurt Ainz with Holy Smite but fails to follow up, as it becomes consumed by his Black Hole. Completely demoralized of their helplessness against Ainz's power, all of the Scripture's members are taken prisoner and given to Neuronist Painkill.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death The Dark Warrior Arc After being taken as prisoners by Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sunlight Scripture are being questioned, tortured, and experimented on under Demiurge's supervision. According to Ainz, there were roughly ten members of the Sunlight Scripture left that are still kept alive for the time being. While as the rest have already died during questioning and became a catalyst for Ainz to summon an undead with his skills. In the words of the Sunlight Scripture that have been successfully interrogated, the Slane Theocracy fought to allow the weak human race to prosper, grow strong and defeat other species. Furthermore, they had tortured three of the Sunlight Scripture members to death to get other pieces of information such as a person's Talent, dragons being the mightiest being on the planet, etc.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers His interrogation over prisoners of the Sunlight Scripture had positive results as he is now more confident in his strength as a magic caster in the New World. On the other hand, he worries about how to later deal with the surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture and those that each had their corpse disappear after dying. Ainz notes that the disappearance of one member from the Sunlight Scripture equates to also losing the chance to ask three questions per person. In addition, Albedo informs Demiurge that with permission from Ainz, he should have the right to dispose of the Sunlight Scripture members if he wishes. When Albedo asked Demiurge what he planned on doing with the surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture, the latter said that he will perform experiments on them like the healing magic tests.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Ainz had also learned from the members of the Sunlight Scripture, that the supposed Imperial knights attacking this village were actually imposters from the Theocracy sent there to incite conflict between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz ponders whether the surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture were located here on the 5th Floor where they are held at the Frozen Prison. Albedo confirmed it to be the case as Neuronist Painkill is keeping close watch over them. Along the way, Ainz regretted the decision of revealing his true identity to both Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine as he learned that resurrection magic existed in the New World. His discovery of this information came from the Sunlight Scripture that there were people within the Slane Theocracy who could use such magic. Additionally, judging from the information supplied by the Sunlight Scripture and his own experience, Ainz deduced this was some form of mind control at play here.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding When considering the method to create a permanent undead army, Ainz notes that the most powerful undead Ainz could make with the corpses of the Sunlight Scripture were level 40 by far.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Although they were not mentioned explicitly, Gagaran recalled the time when Blue Roses encounter some sort of secret unit (most likely the Sunlight Scripture) by accident and fought them victoriously. It may explain why Nigun of the Sunlight Scripture was scarred from the past event that had once occurred with Lakyus of Blue Roses.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Meanwhile, the Bloody Emperor Jircniv shared a conversation with Fluder regarding the sudden appearance of Ainz Ooal Gown and his involvement with the special unit (Sunlight Scripture). Fluder notes that the mysterious magic caster and his accomplice could probably hold their own against the special unit of the Theocracy with just the two of them.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When Gazef recalled the time Ainz came back unscathed from his battle with the Sunlight Scripture, he found the enemy group's bodies nowhere to be found in sight. While he believed that Ainz didn't let any members from that unit flee, he still felt they were not entirely dead.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle In the Dragon Kingdom, Queen Draudillon wonders where are their reinforcements from the Slane Theocracy are, but was unaware that the Sunlight Scripture was annihilated by Ainz Ooal Gown so they couldn't send any of the Scriptures to support them from the Beastmen Invasion.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the meeting of the highest authority of the Slane Theocracy, one of the cardinals clearly deduces that Ainz Ooal Gown is the one who destroyed the Sunlight Scripture and they declare that the Sunlight Scripture is effectively dissolved.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Strength The Sunlight Scripture was a group that focuses on carrying out radical activities. The majority of its members were magic casters, with fewer than 100 knights that act as support. They have very high standards, requiring its members to be able to use divine spells of at least the 3rd tier along with all the other normal high-level spells that were employed by adventurers. They also have the high physical ability and are extremely coordinated through their collective faith in the same god. Their main way of fighting was summoning Angel servants that fight on the front line while they would stand back and cast spells from afar. Their strategy is to continually summon angels and to replenish those that fall in battle, eventually wearing the opponent down. Known Members * Nigun Grid Luin (Deceased) * Dominic Ihre Partouche (Former) * Ian Als Heim (Game Only) Trivia * In the English publication of the Light Novel, Sunlight Scripture's name was translated as Sunlit Scripture. * There were 45 members of the Sunlight Scripture and several scouts accompanying Nigun during the mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. * All members of the Sunlight Scripture are armed with enchanted clothing and have pouches full of bottles. References }} Gallery pl:Pismo Słoneczne Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Six Scriptures Category:Slane Theocracy